percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Maximilian "Max" Müller
Background Maximilian Müller was born in Berlin, Germany, to his mother, Sophie Müller, and the god of Death, Thanatos. Max, as his friends call him, never saw his father, and constantly asked his mother why that was. "He's a very important person, Maxy. He doesn't have the time. Even for us... Be all I know is, he's in America..." As Max grew older, he realized how selfish it was to not even even have time for your own family, and as soon as he finished high school, moved to America. Before he left, his mother gave him a parting gift: A stop watch she called "Nevermore". He promised to keep it safe at all times, and had been. One day, as he was driving on the countryside, his car was attacked by a Lamia. Suddenly, a girl with snow white hair, and rabbit ears, pounded it to dust, saving him. She took him to Camp Half-Blood, where he is a camp director. He fell in love with the girl almost instantly. He feels he's responsible for protecting her at all costs, and like many others, followed her and group in their quest to defeat Lady Chaos. Appearance Max has short messy blonde hair, and green eyes. He wears a long jacket (either light brown, dark blue or white, depending on his mood.) and a white dress shirt. He wears a gray vest, and wears green plaid shorts. He wears black socks that go up to his knees, and brown boots with several straps. When angry, his eyes will become red. He often wears a black top hat. Personality Max is a kind and friendly young man. He likes to read and write stories about he and his friends' adventures. He loves rabbits, and has a black rabbit that he named "Schwarz", meaning "Black" in German. He loves Ariel Henson, finding her rabbit-like features make her unique and beautiful (especially the rabbit ears). He especially loves her since she saved his life. When he's mad or distraught, he'll rapid-fire speaking German. He's fluent in both English and German, and has a slight German accent. Abilities Even before he found out he was a demigod, Max was very good at fighting and defending himself. He was fully prepared to fight the Lamia that tried killing him, until Ariel saved him. He fights using a large scythe called Nevermore, which appears as a pocket watch until he turns its hands to midnight, which transforms it. He can reap souls with this scythe, and summon them to aid him in a fight. For example, when he once fought a Chimera, he killed it, and took its soul. He summoned it again later on, and it obeyed his every command. He can summon the fires of Tartarus from his scythe as well, burning his opponents to the ash. As a son of Thanatos, Max can grow large raven wings to fly with. Their wingspan is about 20-25 feet. Fatal Flaw Max's Fatal Flaw is his loyalty. Much like Percy Jackson, he'd give the world for his friends. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Wurst (I'm not being stereotypical!) * Color: Black (It kinda represents father, in a way.) * Animal: Rabbits (They're cute, and my first pet was a rabbit.) * Song: Diorama by Eiko Shimamiya * Music Group: Eiko Shimamiya (not a group, but whatever.) * Holiday: Christmas * Season: Summer (I get to swim!) * Height (on women): 5'2 * Weight (on women): 90-130 lbs * Body Part (on women): Their ears (I... Like to nibble...) * Color of Eyes: Red * Color of Hair: White * Color of Skin: Fair (the last three describe my Ariel...) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're kind, cute and smart. * Thing About Himself: Hmm... I guess the fact that I'm really friendly. Least Favorites * Food: Coleslaw (es schmeckt wie Arsch!) * Color: Chartreuse (It looks like puke...) * Animal: Eagles and hawks (One of them tired taking Schwarz when I was 8. I had to hit it with a stick.) * Song: Anything by One Direction and Justin Bieber... * Music Group: One Direction and Justin Bieber (Menschen nennen das Singen? es klingt wie ein sterbender Katze!) * Holiday: I don't particularly dislike a holiday. * Season: Fall (too muggy out...) * Height (on women): Shorter than 4'11 and taller than 5'8. * Weight (on women): I guess heavier than 150 lbs. * Body Part (on women): I couldn't dislike a woman's body part. It's ungentlemanly. * Color of Eyes: Black (Too dark for an eye color.) * Color of Hair: Ginger (Not that I mind it, I just don't prefer it.) * Color of Skin: I don't dislike a skin color. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: Of they're a stuck up hündin. * Thing About Himself: I can't dislike myself. If I did, how could I like other people? Trivia * His first name is the most common German first name for boys. * His last name is the most common last name in Germany. * His scythe's name, Nevermore, comes from the Edgar Allen Poe poem, The Raven, in which the raven would repeat the word "Nevermore". Category:Gojira1234 Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod